<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Oumota Oneshots by im_unarmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136118">Unfinished Oumota Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed'>im_unarmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Unfinished, i dont actually like kaito so uh, i sure as hell like this ship tho, i write these at like 4 am oop, probably a lil ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so i have a lot of unfinished oumota drabbles and shit so i figured id so something with them</p><p>if i end of finishing any of them ill post them here too its just idk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bleh little tiny grape man is sick huh? is that it? little tiny man cries after he throws up right? pathetic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma was not feeling well that night, he had already thrown up twice and it was only 11:30 pm. He sat on the couch of his small apartment, trying to fall asleep as Winnie the Pooh played on the TV. The small male squirmed under the blanket, trying to get comfortable was very difficult when everytime you move your head it feels like a volcano erupting in your skull. </p><p>	He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to open his eyes, he just wanted to get through the night. That’s when he heard a knock on his door, deciding that if the person kept knocking it would only make his headache worse, Ouma decided to get up and open the door.  There stood his ‘acquaintance’, Momota Kaito. “Ew,” Ouma placed his left hand on his hip, “What do you want?”</p><p>	The taller male sighed, “Maki-roll and Shuichi actually fell asleep early, and I need to shower but I don’t want to wake em up.” </p><p>	“So you want to use my shower?” It made sense, Ouma did live in the apartment below the three friends. Momota lived in a suite apartment, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen and living room that weren’t connected, not to mention it was pretty big. Ouma’s apartment, on the other hand, only had one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen that was attached to the living room.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Momota rubbed the back of his neck, “You know how loud the showers in this complex are.” Ouma, ignoring his agonizing headache, nodded and let the taller male in, “No snarky remark? You feelin’ okay?”</p><p>	“Oh I’m sorry,” He went and sat back down on the couch, paying the urge to vomit no mind, “Would you rather I tie you to a chair and torture you?”</p><p>	“Shut up,” Momota went and opened the bathroom door, “I won’t be long so.. Ya.” He closed the bathroom door and soon the deafening sound of the shower spread throughout the apartment. Ouma pulled himself over to the kitchen, just to get a glass of water to feel better. It didn’t work.</p><p>	Saihara usually used up all the hot water in their apartment so getting to use all the hot water he desired was new to Momota. He stood in the shower, not doing anything for the first couple minutes, he would clean himself obviously but it was always nice to relax in the shower. He realized that he hadn’t locked the door, but being sort of comfortable he decided that Ouma wasn’t that messed up to just barge in when someone was taking a shower. He was wrong.</p><p>	A few moments later the door of the bathroom was thrown open, “Dude what the hell?!” Momota covered himself with the curtain as he peered out to see the man in question leaning over the toilet, throwing up. There were a few moments of silence before Ouma began crying, “H-hey?! Wh…” Ouma was like a little kid, except a lot smarter and a lot different, but in terms of habits and height, he was a kid, “I-I’ll uh… I’ll help you out in a minute, just leave so that I can get dressed.”</p><p>	Ouma wiped his tears and flushed the toilet before leaving the room, silently apologizing. Momota paused before getting out of the warm water and getting back into his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom to see Ouma on the couch, with a bowl in his arms and Winnie the Pooh playing on the TV, “So I guess you aren’t feeling well huh?”</p><p>	Feeling too feverish to lie or joke around, Ouma simply hummed a response and kept his eyes on the TV. Momota sighed before walking over and shutting the television off, “Hey!”</p><p>	“Being on screens while you’re sick’ll only make you feel worse,” Momota made his way over to the kitchen area, “I’m gonna make us some soup or something, you don't have to eat it, just might be nice.”</p><p>	“Hmph..” The small leader hugged the bowl in his arms tightly, “Bleh..”</p><p>	“Yeah yeah..I know,” He put a pan on the stove and began to make their meal, “Being sick sucks, oh wait, why did you cry after you threw up?”</p><p>	“I don’t-” He hiccuped, “I don’t-” Ouma lept up from his seat and bolted to the bathroom. The astronaut sighed in relief hearing the toilet flush, meaning that he didn’t throw up on the ground. Momota heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom, he wasn’t exactly surprised that Ouma would cry after he vomited, but he was surprised that he would genuinely cry around him. He sighed and stepped away from the soup for a minute and walked over to the shorter guy.</p><p>	“I..” Ouma sobbed, feeling stupid, “I.. d-don’t want to be s-sick!” Holding back his emotions usually came easy for him, so maybe it was the pounding his head, or the swirling in his stomach that made him break, “I hate b-being sick..! I h-hate throwing up..!” Ouma really did feel dumb, being absolute for once in his life and it’s about being sick.</p><p>	“Haha..” Momota awkwardly laughed and side hugged him. The two slowly walked back to the couch and Ouma slowly sat back down. Momota made his way back to the kitchen and poured them two bowls, “I’m gonna put some medicine in your bowl, you won't be able to taste it.” Holding the two scorching bowls he walked back to where Ouma was and placed their bowls on a small coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p>	“You turned off the stove right?” Ouma blew on the soup and took a small spoonful.</p><p>	“Ey,” Momota did the same, “I’m not stupid, I know that I gotta turn off the stove.”</p><p>	“Well you forgot to lock the bathroom door so I wouldn’t put it past you.” </p><p>	“God knows that was a good decision on my part.” He scoffed and slurped on his soup.</p><p>	Ouma rubbed at his tired eyes, but he was too uncomfortable to actually sleep. An awkward silence attacked the two, the only sounds to be heard were the clanking of spoons against bowls and sipping, “Can I turn the TV back on?” Ouma asked softly, Momota almost felt guilty, Ouma never asked for anything, so he must really feel sick, but then he remembered that he was a jerk so he sort of deserved it.</p><p>	“Nah,” He waved his finger, “You said it yourself, you hate being sick, screens will only make it worse.” Silence, once again, engulfed them. </p><p>	“I can’t believe you’re at my apartment behind your best friend’s and girlfriend’s back and we’re not fucking.” Ouma said after a few minutes of awkward silence, leaning back in his seat on the couch, implying that he was finished.</p><p>	“Dude!” Momota’s face turned scarlet as the soup in his bowl disappeared, “What the hell? Maki-roll is not my girlfriend.” Ouma gave a sarcastic nod, “I’m serious! She said that she was over me, and that she was cool with us just being friends!”</p><p>	“Ya huh? And my name isn’t Ouma Kokichi.” He scoffed and crossed his arms, staring blankly at the other male, trying to smirk but the headache prevented him.</p><p>	“Sheesh,” Momota huffed, “At least I don’t cry after I vomit.”</p><p>	“It’s like you’re asking for me to cough on you!” A smile crept onto Ouma’s face.</p><p>	“Feeling better?” The astronaut smiled.</p><p>	“Move.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Momota-Chan get out of the way.” Seeing Ouma’s expression contort and him begin to gag, Momota bounced up as Ouma threw up all over his place on the couch, successfully holding back tears this time, “Ugh… now I have to clean that all up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Locked room?!?!??!?!!??! omg da sexual tensoin !!>>!>!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hnn i was gonna write them doing cowboy impressions but i got tired,,.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God damnit…” Momota pounded on the large doors of the ultimate anthropologists lab, which had a lock that was apparently added, “Oi! Let us outta here!” </p>
<p>	“Nuh uh! You fuckers are gonna sit in there for the rest of the night,” Iruma was heard from the otherside of the door, “I’m sick of you shits arguing all the time! So you’re gonna fuck it out! All your hatred and sexual needs will wash away as you get introduced to an all new pleasure!”</p>
<p>	“Shut the fuck up you dumb whore,” Ouma walked over beside Momota, “When did you add locks to the doors?”</p>
<p>	“D-Dumb…?!” They heard her squealing from the hallway, “D..Don’t be so rude! I’m doing this for a good reason…!”</p>
<p>	“Ya whatever! Just when are you letting us out?!” Ouma pounded on the door.</p>
<p>	“When I hear you’re fucking moans!” She bounced back with hysterical laughter, “See ya, assholes!” The two males groaned hearing her boots walk away down the hall, they remained in painful silence for a few minutes, Ouma looking around the room mumbling to himself while Momota just sat by the front door softly coughing.</p>
<p>	“So I’m guessing the backdoors locked too?” Momota spoke up after a few more minutes of agony.</p>
<p>	“Nope it's actually unlocked! Whore-Chan’s an idiot and only put locks on one of the doors.” He skipped over to the astronaut who wore a dumbfounded expression, “But that was just a lie! Of course she locked both doors.” Ouma placed his hands on his hips and pouted.</p>
<p>	“Jesus Christ..” Momota ran his fingers through his hair, “When did she even put these locks on anyways?” </p>
<p>	“I dunno, she's been working on that computer for the past few weeks so I guess no one suspected her spending extra time up here?” Ouma shrugged, “But I could be lying! I could’ve planned  all of this just to get some alone time with Momota-Chan!”</p>
<p>	“Oh shut the hell up you..” </p>
<p>	Silence once again engulfed them, Ouma sat next to Momota and continued to mumble, it took him a minute but he finally understood what he was saying, “Oooh~ I’m Iruma-Chan, I’m a little whore who forces people into uncomfortable situations because I’m a shy masochist…” Came from the smaller boys lips, the taller of the two snorted and decided to play along.</p>
<p>	“I’m Iruma-San, I spend a lot of time with Kiibo because he’s the only one who remotely interests me even though… he’s not even human,” Momota cringed at the image of Kiibo yelling at him for his robophobia.</p>
<p>	“Hey! You like playing that game too?!” Ouma’s face lit up, causing Momota’s to tint pink, “Wanna hear my actual impression of Iruma-Chan! I’m reeeaaaal good at it!”</p>
<p>	Momota scoffed, “Sure, whatever.” He soon regretted his words though, as Ouma let out a loud fake moan and began giggling, it was cringey but Momota had to admit it did sound pretty similar to what it was mimicking, “That was… good..?”</p>
<p>	“I’m glad you like how I sound when I moan, Momota-Chan.” He smirked, the others face darkening and the annoyance they usually felt with each other around sinking in.</p>
<p>	“Hey! That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Momota clenched his fists.</p>
<p>	“Chill out Mr. Hero, it was just a lie!” Ouma laughed and hugged his knees, “Let’s see who can we impersonate next….” He was lost in thought for just a moment, Momota picked up on how pretty his face was when the mask wasn’t in front of his entire face, “Oh I know!” He turned to Momota and grabbed his arm, “Guess who I’m pretending to be! Guess! Guess!” Ouma shook his arm and eagerly awaited the all clear.”</p>
<p>	“Sure,” Momota nodded and Ouma stopped shaking his arm, “You’ll just keep annoying me until I agree anyway…”</p>
<p>	“Awww! I’m truly blessed by Atua to know that my dear Momota-Chan knows me so very well! How divine!” Ouma spoke in a familiar yet bittersweet accent, causing Momota to pause, he knew who it was but he really wasn’t expecting it.</p>
<p>	“Jeez you’ve really perfected her voice eh?” He shook Ouma’s arm away, “Yumeno-San would curse you if she heard that, but… Angie-San right?” Momota ran his fingers through his hair once again.</p>
<p>	“Beep! Incorrect!” Ouma placed his hands on the back of his head, “It was actually Angie-Chan’s mom!”</p>
<p>	“Jeez you’re impossible…” Momota facepalmed.</p>
<p>	“Heyyyy! The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!” Ouma pouted, throwing his fists in the air.</p>
<p>	“Hey man! Don’t steal my line!” </p>
<p>	“Your line?” Ouma said, an innocent expression growing on him as he lowered his fists, “I don’t you remember you buying that quote? In fact I don’t even remember you saying it!”</p>
<p>	“Shut up…” Momota rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Hm what should I make an impression of next?” Ouma thought long and hard, mocking his own facial impressions.</p>
<p>	“Ugh how long have I been stuck here with you?” Momota rubbed at his temples.</p>
<p>	“Twelve minutes, anyway I got it!” Ouma jumped up and ran around the room looking for something to help him with his impression</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>